Star Wars, KOTOR: Jedi Scriptures
by Dante Cross
Summary: The jedi are extinct, the sith reighn supreme and the republic are now only large enough to enhabit 1 planet, what will happen?


_"Everyone has a past, but not everyone has a future, everything must end, even the most powerful of us."_  
Master Arialis 1705-1755 BSR  
**_Last of the Jedi_**

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

The Scriptures Of The Jedi

2034 years before the rise of the Galactic Empire the Jedi have been driven to complete and total extinction. All that remains of the once powerful Jedi order is a decimated enclave on Dantooine

The Republic is diminished and all that remains is a small army known as the Republic remnant. Lead by one Carth Onasi the remnant has survived on a planet named Telos on the outer rim. It has a very powerful energy field around it, which has so far protected it, though it cannot last forever.

A Dark lord known as Darth Kandolen, a human, and his Apprentice Darth Bahdor, a mandelorian, have sought out the Jedi and extinguished there flame, he seeks out and kills or converts all force sensitive. The only hope for the galaxy lies on dantoine...

**Era: 08 ASR  
Location: Dantooine**

"What the hell did I do to them?" Jay Cage muttered to himself, as he got ready to reveal himself from behind the metal sheet he had been hiding behind so that he could fire. Sparks next to him made him move over, their aim seemed to be getting better.  
"You had to get on the bad side of the most powerful Crime Lord in the galaxy didn't you?" Sara, Jay's best friend since they had escaped Nar Shaddar together, said.  
"But how the hell did they find us here? I mean, Dantooine? Nobody comes here"  
"Exactly, nobody comes. Someone must have seen the Basilisk."  
"Well we aint getting back off this planet until we can find another ship, the Basilisk is totalled, so lets do what we came to do."  
"What exactly was that again?" Sara shouted, jumping up and unloading her Disintegrator on the bounty hunters.  
"If my sources are right then there should be a jackpot's worth of Jedi Memorabilia."  
"And what if there's a Jedi in there?"  
"Sara, you know as well as I do that the Jedi are gone."  
"Ok, so why didn't your sources go for this? Too afraid?"  
"Nah, they're superstitious. Thought if they entered they'd be turned into Jedi and if that happens they think the Sith will come for them. So, yeah, I guess they were too afraid."  
"So what if we became Jedi?"  
"Us? No way are we in touch with the... what was it?"  
"The Force"  
"yeah, no way are we in touch with that, if we were do you think we'd be in this predicament?"  
"Yes, I think we might."  
"Well... I guess either way we don't have a choice we gotta get outa here, right?"  
"Right."  
Jay reached into his bag and carefully drew something that had the potential to save them, a thermal detonator.

A loud explosion sent the bounty hunters flying across the courtyard.  
"Quick, now's our chance." Jay shouted getting up and pulling Sara towards the Enclave.  
The Enclave was immense, and though it had no roof and at least one hundred holes in it, it still looked breath taking.  
The Enclave seemed to stand for life. Trees, bushes and plant life seemed to have grown out of every crevice, ivy covered the walls and animals, birds mostly, had nested in and around them.  
Jay and Sara followed the cracked stone path around to the entrance. The inside was not in any way similar to the outside. The walls were stripped and nothing of value remained.  
"I guess your informant was wrong." Sara muttered, looking around.  
"Come on. Give it a chance. Besides, it isn't like we have anywhere to go, not without a ship."  
"What about the bounty hunters ship?"  
"If its in one piece then it'll be there when we get out." jay smiled and headed forward, pulling out his blaster as he entered a large room, the walls were covered by books. One corner had a computer but the screen was cracked.  
"Looks like the Jedi Archives." Jay said walking over to a pedestal. It held a silver looking crystal covered by a glowing purple shield and a small lever.  
"Weird that nobody has taken the books." Sara muttered reaching up and grasping one, the title read 'the history of the Jedi order, book 1703'.  
"It's because you have to be strong enough in the force to brake the shield over them."  
Sara looked around and then down at the book. "Weird" she said, opening it and starting to read.  
Jay stretched his fingers and grabbed the lever. He felt like the life was being sucked out of him, it was painful, but at the same time, it didn't hurt. The sensation stopped and the small shield over the crystal disappeared. Jay breathed deeply and leant on the lever, pushing it forward.  
"DONT TOUCH THAT!" Sara shouted throwing the book aside. She pulled him away and stared at the opposite wall as a statue of a Jedi master sunk into the floor, revealing a corridor.  
"What is that?" jay asked.  
"The book says that in the last few weeks of the Jedi an enemy came and they were sealed in there, only a strong force user could have opened the seal,"  
"well... lets go say hi." Jay muttered, grabbing the focussing crystal off of the pedestal.  
Suddenly, someone crashed into the room with them. The figure stood up, rubbing the back of her head. "Ooops... sorry. I'm clumsy, I tripped..."  
"Who are you?" Jay asked suspiciously.  
The girl grinned and bowed her head. "Colliope Gen, at your service. Don't bother asking me when I got here, though, I dunno when or how. One minute my little sister was being blown up and the...next minute...I'm here."  
"Ok, well... Have you any Idea why you are here?" Akira asked, lowering his gun slightly.  
"Jay, I'm gonna head in." Sara muttered, looking from Jay to Calliope and then at the doorway.  
"Well, no." Calliope said.  
"Ok, well, Calliope... mind if I call you Lio?" Jay asked, holstering his blaster.  
"Go right ahead." she said brightly, walking across the room and up to the doorway. "So what is this?"  
"The remnants of the Jedi. That passageway holds the only remains of the Jedi, and don't tell Sara but I think that I'll be able to find a data-pad explaining how to create a light sabre, and use the force." jay explained looking over her shoulder down at Sara who, strangely looked like she was glowing.  
"Is it just me..." Leo muttered, "or is she glowing white?"  
"It aint just you."  
"The scriptures of the Jedi: corridor of vision?" jay muttered looking at a small inscription next to the doorway. "Ah, that's the force." Jay smile and put his arm in. white light exploded out of it, blinding him for a second, and when he could see, all he saw was a strange metallic substance.  
"Jay, you can't see it when you're inside." Jay heard either Leo or Sara say. Closing his eyes again he stepped forward and down the path. He opened his eyes and his eye sight was back to normal.  
"So what is this place?"  
"Reiterate query: I was about to ask you the same thing." the voice seemed robotic, Jay turned around and saw a droid.  
"Who the hell are you?" Sara shouted, raising her gun.  
"Statement: We," the droid said, allowing 3 others into view, "are the HK52 class protocol droids."  
"HK? Your assassin droids!"  
"Bored statement: We prefer not to use that term, it brings forth negative repercussions"  
"What the hell do you want?"  
"Condescending answer: Why, to kill you of course." all three droids simultaneously raised their blaster rifles.  
"Aw, cra..."  
Colliope stepped into the hallway and drew a blaster of her own and fired once, twice. Her apparent clumsiness didn't transfer into her aim. She was a dead shot. Two rifles shot out of two droids grasp and they all turned toward her.  
"Wanna attack my new friends?" she said. "Come get me, first."  
Jay rolled backwards, removing his blast from its holster and aiming it at the HK droids.  
"Query:" one of the droids said. "You have only just met these people yet you protect them with your life, why is that?" it asked Calliope as it raised its hand; a shock arm protruded from the wrist.  
"Aggressive statement: if you continue to block our efforts to cease hostilities then we will have to 'Dispose' of you."  
Jay sighed "What is it with you crime lords these days? They just don't give up."  
"Statement: Your Crime lord enemy did not send us."  
"Then who did? Who sent you?" Sara asked, backing slowly down the corridor.

"Statement: I have been programmed not to reveal my employers, I am sorry, but even if I wished to tell you, I could not."  
"Fine, can you at least tell me why they want us dead?"  
"Answer: no. We are not programmed to ask questions, we simply do as our masters ask, for a sum of money, of course."  
"Whatever, so what happens now?"  
"You all die." the shock arm sparked and sent electricity flying across the corridor.  
Sara leapt backwards and slammed her fist onto a button. A 1' thick sheet of bullet/laser proof glass descended into place, blocking the lightning.  
Colliope blinked from the lightning's bright light. It faded, and the droids were still there, their emotionless faces unmoving.  
"Well, that didn't work too well for you, did it?" Colliope asked the droids. "And to answer your question, I don't know. Now, leave, unless you wanna be scrap metal."  
"Statement: This is impossible, for us at any rate. We cannot leave our prey while he, and she are within 40 light seconds from us." the droid said.  
"Fine. We'll just be going." Jay said turning and holstering his blaster.  
"Statement: we cannot allow this."  
"And what the hell are you going to do about it?" Jay continued to walk until he heard a very disturbing sound. The sound of a plasma beam cutting through glass.  
"Maybe we should head deeper."  
"Good idea." Lio muttered heading into the enclaves only untouched area.  
The droids' cutting lasers were at maximum efficiency, so at this rate, they would have the hostilities terminated. The cutting stopped for 3.73625197 standard seconds. Then, the cutting resumed, only, not by the same droid.  
Colliope noticed the pause and turned to look, moving backwards now. Jay and Sara both stopped, they had not only noticed the stop of the cutters, and their new friends freeze, but also the fact it was a different droid, possibly a completely different type.  
They turned around, it was too blurred to see but it looked like just another HK droid, 'Just' another HK droid.  
Jay sighed and leant against the wall. It pressed in slightly and a data pad fell out of a compartment above Jay's head, hitting him hard.  
"What is it?" Sara asked.  
"No, I'm fine, thanks for asking."  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"What is it?"  
"Oh... its a data pad."  
"I can see that, what's it say?"  
"It's... its a map, of the underground enclave... hey there's a hangar, maybe a ship."  
"Then we should head there."  
"But..."  
"But what?"  
"I kinda wanted to -mumble-"  
"look for the legendary Jedi scriptures?"  
"Yeah."  
"Me two, but we won't find them with those HK droids chasing us now will we?"   
Colliope took another step backward and tripped, rolling backward and surprisingly coming back up to her feet. "Whew! I'm getting clumsier by the minute. I dunno how I was able to shoot straight back there..."  
"I don't think you're as clumsy as you would have us believe." Jay muttered, "Are you an assassin?"  
Colliope cocked an eyebrow. "I...don't remember...If I was, would you both hate me?"  
Before anyone could answer, a green-tinted mist filled the room, and a droid voice with a resonating feedback sounded from seemingly nowhere, along with several blaster shots, knocking everyone's weapons out of their hands.  
"Statement: please submit to the toxic gas filling the room."  
The voice paused, then started again. "Unnecessary reassurance: Please be aware that the gas is not deadly, but be assured that it will, as you say, 'knock you out'. Although, it may take longer to affect others, especially you, master."   
immediately Jay moved his arm to cover his mouth. He peered through the mist trying to see this 'master.'  
"Who is your master?" Sara shouted as she dropped to one knee.  
"Sara!" Jay exclaimed, running over to hold her up.  
The droid called out again, this time in a lower voice, and much closer.  
"Statement: Master, you know better than try to filter your inhalation systems. The toxins in the air will infiltrate your body via route of the skin. I believe you once smuggled this kind gas to Nar Shaddaa."   
Jay smiled. "Yeah, we got caught trying to get past the blockade that was in place." Jay then shook his head and looked through the fog, tried to anyway. "Who are you? How do you know so much about me? And if you consider me your master why are you flooding us with toxins?"  
Colliope didn't bother to cover her nose and mouth. Instead, she stood where she was, smiling. What she was happy about, she didn't know. She turned and jogged toward the far end of the passage, sat down with her back against the wall, and waited for the gas to take effect.  
The voice sounded faded and was starting to sound twisted and stretched as the gas took effect.  
"Request: Master, the time for questions will come, for now, just relax, you will wake before you know it."  
Before he could ask any more questions Jay and Sara had collapsed, landed on the floor and lost consciousness.


End file.
